Kamen Rider (Skyrider)
is the sixth entry of the Kamen Rider Series. It has the same name as the first series in the franchise, and fans usually refer to this series as or (after the main character) in order to distinguish it from the original. The series was broadcast on MBS from October 5, 1979 to October 10, 1980, lasting 54 episodes. The series was a co-production between Toei and Ishinomori Productions, and was created by Shotaro Ishinomori. It aired every Saturday at 7:00 PM. The New Kamen Rider was intended as a revival of the original Kamen Rider, going back to the basic, essential themes established in that series, as opposed to the more complex and unique series that came before it, such as Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger. Plot Doctor Keitaro Shido, an acclaimed scientist, has been kidnapped by the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker in order to exploit his expertise in robotics technology. Desperate to escape, he convinces Neo-Shocker command to allow him to operate on an injured camper. Explaining that he can turn the camper, Hiroshi Tsukuba into a powerful Neo-Shocker warrior, they allow Doctor Shido to operate. However, he quickly turns the tables on them, transforming Hiroshi not into an evil kaijin, but into the powerful warrior Skyrider, using his newfound abilities to combat the evil Neo-Shocker menace. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Keitaro Shido *Midori Kano *Yumi Nozaki *Michi Sugimura *Imata Tonda *Genjiro Tani *Numa *Aki Ozawa *Naoko Ito *Shigeru Kano *Kanji Yada/GanGan G *Seven Legendary Riders Neo-Shocker *Great Boss of Neo-Shocker *General Monster/Yamorijin *Admiral Majin *Galaxy King *Ari Commandos *Skull Assassination Squad *Neo-Shocker Scientists **Professor Doc **Doctor Meteor **Doctor X **Shiroari Commandos Episodes Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Suit actors *Skyrider, Kamen Rider #1, Kamen Rider V3 (34-35): Tetsuya Nakayashiki *Skyrider (understudy; episodes 31-33), Fake Skyrider: Kazuo Niibori *Kamen Rider #1, Kamen Rider #2: Masaru Okada *Riderman: Junichi Akasaka *Kamen Rider Stronger: Haruhiko Hashimoto *Kamen Rider #1, Kamen Rider #2, Fake Skyrider, Monsters: Hiroshi Ueda *Kamen Rider #2, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Fake Skyrider, Monsters, GanGan G: Hiroo Kawarazaki Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki and Koorogi '73 **Episodes: 1-28 * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Episodes: 29-54 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki and Koorogi '73 **Episodes: 1-28 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki and The Chirps **Episodes: 29-54 Notes *It is an odd coincidence that a Kamen Rider first gained the power of flight after a certain American superhero made his box office debut one year earlier. *Halfway through the season, the writers had seemingly forgotten Skyrider could fly, as this ability was never used in later episodes. **One explanation could possibly be due to the technical and budget limitations of that time period for Japanese TV, the production staff being unable to fully simulate Skyrider's flight in the manner Shotaro Ishinomori wanted. More recent appearances of Skyrider in crossover films have solved this problem using CGI and green screen effects. ***Another possibility is the change in writing staff being uninformed about Skyrider during the transition from a reboot series to being in-continuity with previous installments. *Skyrider is the first season outside of the original series and V3 to reach or surpass a full year of airing. Aside from one other season, every Rider season after Skyrider lasts exactly one year of airtime. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー_(スカイライダー) Kamen Rider (Skyrider)] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Earth Technology Category:Showa Era